Trust Me
by Kanelogui
Summary: Anna ha dejado de creer en el amor. Su vida cambiara debido a cierto gemelo. ¿Anna volverá a creer en un hombre?
1. Chico Nuevo

**Probablemente el primer capitulo no tenga sentido, es como una pequeña introducción a la historia, espero les guste, es mi primer fic para este anime, y bueno, los dejo leer.**

* * *

— _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir. La mejilla del chico seguía roja por la bofetada._

—_Te lo repetiré una vez más— Respondió con su voz, fría, como nunca la había escuchado. —Nunca estuve enamorado de ti, jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú... — Sus palabras la lastimaban. — No le llegas ni a los tobillos a las demás chicas...— Eso fue lo que más le dolió..._

Despertó de aquella pesadilla. Hace exactamente un año que había pasado, y no quería recordarlo. Desde ese momento, no ha vuelto a confiar en un hombre nunca más.

Anna salió de su cama, se bañó y se arregló para ir al colegio. Se dirigió al espejo para cepillarse el cabello, no contaba con que su calendario la saludaría diciendo "Hoy es catorce, el peor día de tu vida desde hace un año". Arrugó la nariz y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

—Nunca más...— Susurró.

Desde aquel catorce, cuando su novio terminó con ella, los demás chicos de la escuela habían empezado a mandarle regalos a invitarla a salir, pero ella siempre los rechazaba, ni siquiera se molestaba en sonar amable con ellos. Sabía que este día sería aún peor que los demás.

Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar una tostada y leche. Estaba tan de mal humor que no tenía apetito para nada.

Tamao era la mejor amiga de Anna, y sabía que este día estaría especialmente malhumorada.

—Vamos amargada, deja eso atrás, no tiene sentido que lo recuerdes ahora— Como siempre, intentaba animarla. — A lo mejor debías darte cuenta de que Hao era un bastardo y que no valía la pena estar con él.

—Pero yo nunca pensé que... que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así...— Hablaba con un hilo de voz.

Habían llegado a su salón, el cual se encontraba en un desastre total: Ren y Horo Horo están teniendo una de sus típicas discusiones. Como siempre, Ren dice que no tiene tiempo para discutir esas cosas y dejo hablando solo al peli-azul. Ren se dirigió a la esquina, donde estaba su lugar. En la otra esquina se encontraba Lyserg, apartado de todos. Manta ignoraba a todos, estudiando su gran enciclopedia. Chocolove, después de la discusión que tuvieron Ren y Horo Horo, fue con el segundo a contarle unas bromas, las cuales no le hicieron ni pizca de gracia.

Anna volteo a todos lados, en busca del castaño que le había roto el corazón hace un año, pero no lo encontró.

El profesor de redacción, Tokageroh, entró en el aula. Todos automáticamente se sentaron.

—La clase pasada vimos el punto y coma, ¿alguien puede decirme para que se usaba?— Antes de que Manta levantara la mano, se escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta, la cual, segundos después, se abrió.

Anna volteó la vista hacia otro lado, no quería encontrarse con aquella persona a la que alguna vez amó.

—Llega tarde, señor Hao— El nombrado no hizo más que reír nerviosamente.

—Jeje lo siento, tuve que acompañar a mi hermano a orientación. — ¿Hermano? ¿Acaso había oído bien?

—Vaya, no sabía que tenía un hermano...— Dijo Tokageroh sorprendido.

—Tokageroh, si me permites...— Pidió Marco, entrando detrás de Hao, y detrás de él, otro chico parecido a Hao.

Anna quedó sorprendida, se parecían demasiado: la misma forma de caminar, la mirada relajada, claro que su hermano tenía el cabello más corto, pero incluso tenían la misma sonrisa, ella odiaba esa sonrisa.

—Jóvenes, les presento a su nuevo compañero de clase, Asakura Yoh, que como dijo el señorito Hao, es su hermano gemelo.

—Es un gusto conocerlos— Hizo una reverencia, Anna no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Gracias Marco, Hao, toma asiento, Yoh, puedes sentarte detrás de la señorita Kyoyama.

—Claro— Dijo sonriendo.

Anna se sentía incómoda, con Hao a su izquierda y su hermano detrás de él. Tamao estaba a su derecha, pero no le daba la suficiente confianza.

La clase de Tokageroh fue aburrida, hicieron unos ejercicios y después se formó un relajo, el cual pasó desapercibido por el profesor, quien se había marchado para tomar un café.

—Disculpa...— Anna volteó lentamente, esperando que no fuera Hao quién le hablara. Pasó una larga pausa antes de que Yoh volviera a hablar — Hola...

Anna se molestó bastante, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer? Volvió a su conversación con Tamao.

—Anna-chan...— Volvió a llamar.

—No me llames por mi primer nombre —Casi le gritó. Yoh se vio intimidado, pero después se relajó, ¿acaso era costumbre en esa familia estar siempre relajados?

—Lo siento, Kyoyama-san...— Su voz comenzaba a irritarla.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— No le importaba soñar grosera, después de todo, su hermano fue quien le destrozó el corazón.

—Pides respeto y ¿así es como le hablas a mi hermano?— El indeseado apareció. Lo que Anna más quería en ese momento era desaparecer.

—No me molestes— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

Hao rodó los ojos, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, y se fue con Kanna, que al parecer lo había estado llamando.

—Veo que no te llevas bien con mi hermano— mencionó Yoh después de un momento de silencio.

—Eres muy observador—Dijo sin darle importancia. Yoh bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me odias?— Le soltó de repente. Anna volteó a verlo, y se encontró con una cara de perro regañado.

— ¿Quién dijo que te odiaba?—No sabía si de verdad se había pasado de la raya, o sólo estaba jugando con ella, pero su cara de sufrimiento se veía muy convincente.

—Lo presiento, no te agrado— Estaba jugando con ella, definitivamente, después de ver esa sonrisilla se había convencido.

—Estás en lo correcto, pero eso no significa que te odie— por ahora no... Pensó.

— ¿Qué te he hecho?— ahora... fastidiarme...

—No es de tu incumbencia...— tú no eres el responsable de esto...

—A-Anna-Chan creo que estás siendo muy dura con Yoh-Kun...— Tamao intervino en la conversación.

—No tienes por qué defenderlo, Tamao...— Sintió una mirada en su espalda, y cuando volteó, sólo se encontró con la mirada despreocupada de Hao. Comenzó a irritarse de nuevo.

—No te preocupes Tamao, de todas formas yo ya me iba— Dijo poniéndose en pie, con una sonrisa — ya vuelvo — se dirigió hacia su hermano.

—No te molestes— Susurró Anna, pero Yoh pareció darse cuenta —Y tú no te hagas la inocente—

Le dijo a su amiga.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó sorprendida.

—Sé que te gusta Yoh.

—Yo-yo... ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?— Su sonrojo era bastante notorio. Anna sonrió.

—Como digas— Dijo sarcásticamente.

A la hora del receso todos los jóvenes se encontraban en la cafetería. Anna y Tamao intercambiaban palabras de vez en cuando, Tamao no quería molestarla, y menos en este día.

—Feliz día de San Valentín Anna-chan— Un alumno pasó a dejarle una caja de chocolates, le dedico una sonrisa, y fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

— ¡No me llames por mi primer nombre!— Gritó, tomando la caja de chocolates y tirándola en la basura.

—Anna-chan, no tienes por qué ser tan grosera con ellos— Le dijo Tamao una vez que regresó a la mesa.

—Tú sabes la razón por la cual odio este día.

_Flash Back_

_Era catorce de febrero. Anna llevaba unas galletas que ella misma preparó y un par de collares, uno decía "El" y el otro "Ella", los llevaba para su novio._

_Entrando al salón se llevó una gran sorpresa: Hao besaba a Kanna. _

_Sacudió la cabeza pensando en que había sido su imaginación, luego los vio observando despreocupadamente hacia la ventana, pero algunos de sus compañeros la señalaban. Fue a dejar su mochila ignorando todas las miradas y fue a reunirse con Hao y Kanna con los regalos que llevaba._

_Hao la vio de reojo y le pidió a Kanna que lo dejara un momento._

—_Hola amor— Saludó Anna sonriente._

— _¡Anna, feliz día!— Saludó él._

—_Traigo algo para ti— Le enseñó las galletas, e iba a sacar los collares, pero la detuvo._

—_Gracias, pero no te traje nada—La abrazó, estaba algo nervioso —Hablamos en el almuerzo— le dijo al oído y fue a sentarse en su lugar._

_Flash Back End_

—No quiero volver a saber nada de regalitos— Le dijo después de tirar el obsequio número diez del día: un ramo de rosas rojas y una tarjeta que cantaba una melodía de San Valentín.

Anna sintió que alguien la observaba, giró su cabeza y observó a Hao e Yoh viéndola, pero lo que más le molestaba, era que, a pesar de que ellos ya sabían que ella los había pillado, ellos seguían observándola.

No soportó un segundo más y se fue muy molesta hacia el patio, ignorando toda pregunta de Tamao y a todos los chicos que se le acercaban para darle algún obsequio.

En el patio encontró un poco más de tranquilidad, excepto por los alumnos mayores, en especial Ryu, que acosaba a Jeanne, una chica en su mismo grado.

—Es San Valentín, quiero invitarte a un lugar especial— Le rogaba, casi de rodillas.

—No saldría contigo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello— Le respondió.

Puede que a Anna no le agradara mucho Jeanne, la consideraba una niña mimada, rica, hija de papi, etcétera, etcétera, pero se encontraba en la misma situación que ella: con el corazón roto y un montón de chicos dándole regalos e invitándola a salir, la única diferencia era que ella aceptaba la mayoría de los regalos y las invitaciones.

—Jeanne-chan, se lo suplico, no volveré a pedirle nada más...

—Ya he dicho que no— Se dio media vuelta para entrar al edificio.

Ojalá Jeanne no hubiera pasado por ahí porque eso provocó que Ryu se fijara en Anna.

— ¡Anna-chan!— Corría hacia ella.

Salió corriendo de nuevo al edificio. Cerró la puerta justo a tiempo para darle con ella en las narices a Ryu, pero ahora se encontraba metida en otro problema.

No había visto a esa persona acercarse hacia ella. La acorraló contra la pared y acercó su rostro lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración.

Estaba paralizada por el miedo, hubiera preferido estar afuera con Ryu que adentro con él.

—H-Hao...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap., el siguiente prometo ponerle un poco mas de sabor xD y más participación de algunos de los personajes. Nos leemos.**


	2. Extraño Sentimiento

**Lamento haber hecho el capitulo tan corto, intente hacerlo lo más largo posible, espero que les guste.**

* * *

—H-Hao— Anna estaba sorprendida y asustada.

— ¿Qué sucede... Anna-hime?— No le gustaba para nada el tono con el que hablaba su hermano.

Yoh sintió una extraña sensación, no sabía explicarla, pero le molestaba que su hermano hubiera tomado por sorpresa a Anna y la hubiera acorralado así. Sintió un repentino odio hacia su hermano, y recordó la primera vez que le habló de ella...

_Flash Back_

_Hao regresó de su cita con Anna. Yoh veía la televisión en su habitación. No notó la presencia de su hermano hasta que se sentó junto a él._

— _¿Qué tal tu cita?— Preguntó Yoh._

—_...— No encontraba la forma de explicarlo — Estuvo... nada fuera de lo ordinario._

—_Quisiera saber cómo es que haces para conquistar a tantas chicas — Yoh se pasó una mano por la nuca, estaba algo nervioso._

—_Deberíamos estar en la misma escuela, podría darte algunos consejos sobre cómo conquistar a las chicas..._

_Flash Back End_

Ahora entendía lo que pasaba: a él nunca le interesó ninguna de sus novias, y ahora sólo estaba jugando con Kyoyama-san, de nuevo.

No supo en qué momento reaccionó, pero ya era tarde para detenerse, de algún modo logró liberar a Anna, tenía a su hermano tomado por el cuello de la camisa y lo amenazaba con el puño.

—Deja en paz... a Kyoyama-San... —Las palabras salieron por si solas — No me gusta la forma en que haces las cosas...— Su voz había comenzado a temblar, sabía que no resistiría por más tiempo, así que soltó a Hao.

— ¿Acaso me amenazaste?— Preguntó sin creerlo.

—Sólo déjala en paz, ¿quieres?

—No, no quiero.

No quería comenzar una pelea con su hermano. Afortunadamente, la campana sonó y tuvieron que entrar a clases.

Yoh y Anna no volvieron a hablar durante el resto del día. Anna estaba asombrada por como un chico, que no la conocía, la había defendido. Yoh tenía sus propios problemas: ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué era esa sensación que sintió cuando Hao atrapó a Anna? ¿Odio? ¿Decepción?... ¿celos? No, claro que no, ¿Por qué iba a tener celos? apenas y la conoció hoy, pero... ¿por qué... no deja de pensar en ella?

—Kyoyama, Asakura, dejen de fantasear y presten atención a la clase— Luchist daba la clase de matemáticas, Yoh no era muy bueno en esa materia— ¿o acaso quieren pasar al pizarrón?

—No profesor, lo siento— Se apresuró a contestar Yoh.

—No volverá a suceder— Le aseguró Anna. Luchist siguió dando su clase.

El día llegó a su fin. Yoh salió primero que su hermano del salón, no quería verlo, no por ahora. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo evitar tropezar con Manta.

—Ten cuidado por donde caminas— Le dijo algo nervioso.

—Lo siento, eres tan pequeño...— A Manta le corrió una gotita por la nuca —Lo siento, ¿te ofendí?

—No te preocupes...— Le dijo tranquilamente, así que él también se tranquilizó — A propósito, soy Manta Oyamada.

—Es un gusto Manta.

— ¿Qué te pareció la escuela?

—No está mal, tenía muchas ganas de entrar aquí.

— ¿Y por qué no entraste junto con Hao?

—Es una larga historia...— Yoh suspiró.

—Hablando de él, ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?— Volteó hacia atrás intentando encontrar a Hao.

—Salí antes que él, tuvimos una pequeña discusión y... bueno...

—Entiendo, es normal que los hermanos peleen, ¿no?

—Bueno... sí, pero... esta vez... es diferente...

Guardaron silencio durante unos instantes.

—Bueno pues... yo tengo que ir por allá, nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos.

Llegó a casa y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto. Sus padres aún estaban trabajando, y contaba con que sus medios hermanos, Seyram y Redseb, aún estuvieran en clases. Claramente estaba equivocado con los dos últimos, los encontró en su cuarto buscando algo debajo de su cama.

—Redseb, ¿qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Yoh dando un suspiro.

—Seyram encontró un gato, lo soltamos en el pasillo y salió corriendo hasta tu habitación, pero no lo encontramos. — Yoh notó que Seyram estaba abriendo las puertas de su closet.

— ¿No habrá saltado por la ventana?— Preguntó Yoh señalando a la ventana, que estaba abierta.

— ¡Ay no!— Exclamó Seyram asomándose por la ventana. Redseb la imitó.

Yoh iba a buscar al gato en otra parte, pero no fue necesario, ya que lo encontró sobre su cama. El gato maulló, llamando la atención de los pequeños.

— ¡Matamune!— Exclamaron ambos y corrieron a acariciarlo. Yoh observaba fijamente al gato, le parecía algo extraño...  
— ¿Dónde encontraron ese gato?

—Llevaba unos días siguiendo a Seyram, al final terminamos recogiéndolo...

— ¿Crees que Otto-san nos deje conservarlo?— Pregunto la niña con el gato en brazos.

—Eso no lo descubrirán hasta tarde— Les abrió la puerta para que salieran. — Lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es jugar con él.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Dónde está Hao?— Preguntó Seyram.

—Seguro que no tarda en llegar.

Los niños salieron de la habitación de Yoh y se pusieron a jugar con el gato. _¿Qué estará haciendo? __No debería tardarse tanto en regresar..._

* * *

**¿Qué estará tramando Hao? ¿Qué fue eso que Yoh sintió? Lo descubrirán más adelante muajajajaja xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui llega el tercer capitulo, según yo lo hice más largo, pero al parecer no quedó u.u Intentaré actualizar más rápido, tal vez el próximo fin de semana suba un nuevo capitulo y si no, haré uno doble :p**

**Anneyk, tu te preguntabas quien fue el que le rompió el corazón a Jeanne y lo que hacía Hao, aqui están las respuestas ^^**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^**

* * *

—No debería de tardar tanto en llegar... ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Hao?— Matamune apareció detrás de él y comenzó a maullar — ¿Qué te pasa? Seyram y Redseb están en la sala...

—Miau...— Caminaba de un lado a otro y le extendía una pata a Yoh.

—No te entiendo, ¿Qué sucede?

Anna salía del colegio junto con Tamao. Se detuvieron a esperar el verde para poder cruzar la calle.

—Annita...— _No, él de nuevo..._

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Hasta Tamao se asustó por el tono que usó.

— ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo de hace un añ...?

—Lo que pasó hace un año ya no importa, al igual que tú...— Le dio la espalda, ya había dado luz verde y no podía llegar tarde a casa.

— ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado!— La tomó por el brazo y la acercó hacia él. Anna reaccionó, y con su mano libre intento abofetearlo, pero el logro detener su mano.

— ¡Suéltame Hao!

— ¡Oblígame!

Las cosas sucedieron tan rápido, Anna sólo estaba consciente de que ahora Ren tenía un puño en el aire y Hao estaba de rodillas con una mano cerca del ojo. Tamao sujetó a Anna, parecía que iba a desmayarse.

— ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a tu ex novia?

— ¡Eres un idiota!

—Sólo, déjala en paz...— Le dio la espalda.

— ¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Lo que sucedió contigo y Jeanne...?

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mis asuntos!

—Al igual que tú... bueno no importa, ya me las pagarás— Y se fue.

Ren también ya estaba por irse.

—Espera, ¿por qué lo hiciste?— Anna le preguntó.

—Comprendo a los sujetos como Hao, yo solía ser igual a él... luego me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo— Se fue sin decir nada más.

— ¡Ren!

—Este día no ha sido como ningún otro— Habló Tamao después de haber recorrido ya varias calles.

—Como aquel día...

_Flash Back_

—_Gracias, pero no te traje nada—La abrazó, estaba algo nervioso —Hablamos en el almuerzo— le_ _dijo al oído y fue a sentarse en su lugar._

_A la hora del receso, Anna y Hao se encontraron bajo un árbol del patio, era su sitio favorito para pasar los recesos y horas libres._

— _¿Querías contarme algo?— Le preguntó Anna recargándose en el tronco._

—_Sí... Anna, lo he estado pensando... llevamos casi un año juntos, y ha sido genial estar contigo... pero lo cierto es que ya no siento nada por ti. — Anna abrió sus ojos como platos. Observó a Hao, tratando de descifrar algún indicio de que estaba bromeando, pero no encontró ninguno._

—_Pero...— Sus ojos se cristalizaron._

—_La verdad es... nunca estuve enamorado de ti, de hecho, jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú, eres demasiado fácil de conseguir y te conformas con cualquier basura que te encuentras, tuviste suerte de haber salido conmigo, pero no estás a mi nivel...— Fue cortado por la "legendaria izquierda". Anna tenía la vista baja, pero tuvo el valor suficiente para ver a Hao a la cara._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir. La mejilla del_ _chico seguía roja por la bofetada._

—_Te lo repetiré una vez más— Respondió con su voz, fría, como nunca la había escuchado— Nunca estuve enamorado de ti, jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú... — Sus palabras la_ _lastimaban. — No le llegas ni a los tobillos a las demás chicas...— Eso fue lo que más le dolió..._

_Flash Back End_

—Y después de eso Ren también terminó con Jeanne, pero ella hizo todo un drama...

—Anna, ¿tú crees que a eso se refería Ren cuando dijo que se había dado cuenta de su error?

—No lo creo, debe haber algo más oculto...— Anna se puso pensativa. — Y quizá sea lo mismo que hace que Hao se comporte así conmigo...

—No creo que sea hora de sacar conclusiones aún...

—Tamao, es el momento perfecto para sacar conclusiones, debemos descubrir que es lo que trama Hao y detenerlo. — Se notaba la determinación en su rostro.

—Y exactamente... ¿cómo planeas hacerlo?

—Debo hablar con Ren, él debe tener alguna relación con Hao...

—Creo que debes descansar, todo lo que sucedió hoy debió dejarte exhausta. — Tamao comenzó a empujar a Anna para tratar de recuperar el paso. — Además me habías dicho que no podías llegar tarde...

—Es cierto, te veo mañana...— Anna salió corriendo hacia su casa.

— ¡Anna!... Esa chica es extraña, por eso me agrada. — Se fue a su casa sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Asakura:

— ¿Quieres comer? Ya sé, ¡tienes sueño!— Matamune ya se había quedado sentado frente a él, muy serio y entrecerrando los ojos. Yoh estiró una mano para acariciarlo, pero el gato salió corriendo fuera de la habitación. —Matamune, ¿qué te pasa...?

Su hermano entró en la habitación tapándose el rostro.

—Y ahora, ¿a ti qué te ocurre?—Hao dejó sus cosas en un rincón y volteo a ver a Yoh. Tenía cuatro dedos rojos marcados en el lado derecho y un moratón debajo del ojo izquierdo, con un pequeño rasguño. — ¡Hermano!

— ¡Cállate! nuestros hermanos pueden oírnos, y no quiero que nuestros padres se enteren.

—Pero... ese golpe... no vas a poder ocultarlo...

—Bajaré la hinchazón con algo de hielo, y con respecto al moratón... supongo que puedo ocultarlo con mi cabello...

—Claro que no, nuestros padres se enterarán de esto...

— ¿Para qué? no harán más que un drama y sermonearme por haberme peleado, y no estoy de humor para sermones...— Hao se veía muy molesto. Yoh sabía que no lograría convencerlo.

—Y se puede saber, ¿cómo te hiciste ese moratón?— Preguntó cuándo Hao estuvo más calmado.

—Tao Ren—Respondió. — Ese estúpido chico... se metió en mis asuntos...— Su cara tomó una expresión intimidadora. — Me las va a pagar...

— ¿Y las marcas rojas en tu mejilla?—Preguntó viendo que los dedos aún se notaban.

—Es cuestión de minutos para que se quiten...

—Yo me refiero... a quién te abofeteó...— Hao guardó silencio por un rato. — No me digas... que fue Kyoyama-san la que te hizo eso...

—Esa tonta, veo que no volverá a caer en mi trampa... debo idear alguna manera de conseguirlo...—Yoh se puso de pie y miró de forma intimidadora a su hermano.

—Te dije que la dejaras en paz...

— ¿Qué sucede hermanito? ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque a Anna? ¿Acaso... te gusta?

—No es eso... no quiero que le hagas daño de nuevo...

—De acuerdo, —Hao se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. — Pero te lo advierto, no puedes protegerla para siempre, además... ella te odia, y no cambiará de opinión respecto a ti. — Salió de la habitación. Yoh se quedó con la mirada baja.

En casa de Anna:

Sus padres aún no llegaban del trabajo, como era la rutina. Anna se puso a hacer tarea, y cuando terminó, tomó la laptop y se conectó a internet. No había personas interesantes con quién hablar, e ignoraba a todos aquellos que le mandaban mensajes diciendo "feliz día de San Valentín".

Después de un rato, se encontró con la persona con la que quería hablar, Ren Tao.

"Hola Ren" Le envió y esperó a que le contestara, mientras buscaba imágenes para poner en su fondo de pantalla. Cuando regresó a la página dónde estaba hablando con Ren, le apareció una solicitud de amistad de parte de Yoh Asakura. Dudaba acerca de si debía aceptarla o no, pero al final decidió que lo aceptaría.

"¿Y ese milagro que te conectas?" Se burló Ren. Anna sonrió.

"Necesitaba preguntarte algo..." Le envió, luego le llegó un mensaje de Yoh.

"Hola Annita ^^ **(N/A: Como están chateando es normal que usen caritas, ¿no? xD)**" Anna se molestó.

"Te dije que no me llamaras por mi primer nombre -.-" _Ni siquiera me conoce, y me habla como si nada, es un..._

"Es sobre lo que pasó saliendo del colegio, ¿cierto?" Le preguntó Ren. "Mañana te diré todo lo que quieras saber, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana"

"Lo siento, Kyoyama-san" Anna volvió a ponerse molesta.

"Y mucho menos te dejaré que uses un diminutivo con mi nombre" Quería salir por el otro lado del monitor y ahorcarlo.

"Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, sólo quería preguntarte si estabas bien..." Anna se quedó perpleja, ¿a qué se refería?

"¿Por qué? no me pasa nada"

"Bueno, Hao llegó y... me contó lo sucedido y me preocupé por ti..." _¿Por mí? ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!_

"No quiero que te preocupes por mí, son mis asuntos y yo puedo arreglármelas sola"

"De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado con mi hermano..."

Anna apagó su computadora, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Yoh se preocupaba por ella? Definitivamente Ren era el único que podía ayudarla a resolver todo eso...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^**

**Algo me dice que esta historia va para largo :D tengo muchas ideas en mi cabecita loca :p**

**Nos leemos ^^**


	4. Tutores y Familia

**Lamento el retraso, espero me disculpen ^^U**

**Como les prometí, un cap doble :D espero les guste ^^**

**Gracias por seguir la historia**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de la familia Asakura se escuchaban quejas de parte de Hao, a quien le sermoneaba su mamá, Keiko. Yoh reía mentalmente, pensando que se lo merecía.

— ¡Ya basta!—Gritó ya en la puerta.

—Pórtate bien, no querrás recibir otro golpe...—Le advirtió su madre.

—Si no me provocan...— Susurró una vez que Keiko hubiera cerrado la puerta—. Y tú deja de reírte, que no es para nada gracioso—. No tenía idea de cómo es que siempre su hermano lograba leerle la mente.

La verdad le parecía imposible dejar de reír, pues el moratón de Hao estaba cubierto por una extraña crema que hacía que su piel brillara demasiado, como si tuviera la cara llena de grasa. Hao siguió quejándose de que Kanna no se atrevería a acercarse a él así como estaba. Yoh no lo escuchaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Anna, y que no quería que ella cayera en las trampas de Hao.

¿Sería ella tan lista como para no volver a caer en sus enredos? ¿Sería Hao lo suficientemente listo como para convencer a Anna de volver con él? Pero, ¿qué pasaría con Kanna? Más bien, ¿qué es lo que hay entre Kanna y Hao? ¿Será Kanna otra pieza de los juegos maliciosos de Hao? ¿Al conquistar a Anna él abandonará a Kanna? Por lo que parece, ella no sabe nada de eso, ninguna de las dos lo sabe... aunque... podría ser que Anna estuviera tratando de descubrir los comportamientos extraños que tuvo Hao el día de ayer.

— ¿Tu qué opinas?— Preguntó Hao repentinamente.

—Ah, ¿de qué hablas?— Preguntó Yoh, esperando que no hubiera estado sumido en sus pensamientos demasiado tiempo, desgraciadamente, ya estaban a la entrada del instituto.

—Sabía que no me escuchabas, te lo explicaré cuando regresemos a casa...— Estaba dispuesto a seguir avanzando, cuando se detuvo—. Y no me vuelvas a dejar atrás.

Entendido. Tendría que esperar a que termine el juego de los besitos falsos con Kanna.

Esperó a que Hao se perdiera de vista, y entonces entró en busca de Anna. Quería darle alguna pista sobre lo que Hao intentaba hacerle, pero no podía llegar así como si nada, ella no confiaría en él. _Me pregunto cuanto tiempo me llevará hacerme su amigo _Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Encontró a Anna debajo de un árbol, junto con Ren. _Sí... podría ser..._ Se le había ocurrido una idea. Si Ren era amigo de Anna, él podría comenzar siendo amigo de él, y quizá cuando esté frente a ella, pueda darle algunas indirectas sobre el plan de Hao. Ahora la cuestión es... ¿cómo hacerse amigo de Ren?

Sin pensarlo, ya estaba a diez pasos de ellos, y seguía acortando la distancia. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Cómo iniciaría la conversación?

—Kyoyama-san...— Estaba nervioso, ¿cómo no estarlo si tienes a dos personas que no conoces frente a ti, y además te miran como si fueras un tipo de monstruo alienígena que ha venido desde una galaxia muy muy lejana?

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?— Preguntó de mal humor. ¿Por qué se comportaría así? ¿Sería acaso por Hao y por ser quien compartía la sangre con él?

—Yo... sólo... venía a... saludarte— Evitó sonrojarse. La presencia de Anna lo ponía muy nervioso, a tal grado de que ya no sabía ni la razón por la cual estaba allí. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera y pudiera observarla durante horas y horas... Pero debía ser fuerte y dejar de lado esas fantasías absurdas.

—Hola Yoh, yo soy Ren Tao—. Se presentó Ren amablemente, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Anna, luego se fijó que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Ren Tao—. Ambos hicieron una reverencia.

—Será mejor que entremos ya, no deberíamos llegar tarde a la clase de Fausto—. Anna comenzaba a empujarlos hacia el edificio.

No pensaba que el plan se pondría en marcha tan deprisa, debía asegurarse de que todo saliera bien y que Yoh no se dé cuenta de lo que traman...

_Flash Back_

—_Entonces... ¿Vas a contarme lo que sucedió entre Jeanne y tú?— Preguntó Anna._

—_Te lo explicaré en otro momento, hay asuntos más importantes que ese, por ejemplo, el comportamiento de Hao...— ¿El comportamiento de Hao? ¿A qué se refiere?— No finjas que no lo sabes. Ayer él se portó un tanto "cariñosito" contigo._

—_No, ha sido insoportable—. Se quejó._

—_Da igual, lo que intenta hacer es volverte a enamorar..._

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? Me dijo que yo no le importaba, que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo...— Fue interrumpida por Ren._

—_Entiendo a un sujeto como Hao, sé que lo hizo y la razón por la que lo hizo. Él quiere hacerse ver como alguien que puede tener a cualquiera a sus pies, sin importar quién. Supongo que tu comportamiento desde aquel día ha avivado algún sentimiento por ti, aunque no estoy del todo seguro...— Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, haciendo una pose pensativa—. Como sea, la llegada de su hermano me hace pensar que él intenta impresionarlo, y quizá, hasta quiera enseñarle algunas de sus técnicas..._

—_Entiendo, pero, ¿y entonces qué debo hacer?_

—_Debemos ganarnos la confianza de Yoh, él no me parece alguien como Hao, por lo que me contaste hace unos minutos, puedo incluso pensar que él está enamorado de ti. Si podemos acercarnos a Yoh podemos vigilar más de cerca a Hao y hacerle ver el daño que provoca al hacer eso..._

—_De acuerdo, pero en serio, quisiera que me contaras por qué cambiaste...— Ren le puso un dedo en los labios, haciéndola callar._

—_Han llegado, será mejor que no se den cuenta sobre lo que hemos estado diciendo, finjamos tener una conversación cualquiera— Cruzó sus brazos._

—_Entonces, ¿podemos hablar sobre...?_

— _¡NO!_

_Flash Back End_

Llegaron al salón, y todo se veía normal. Horo Horo y Chocolove hacían dibujitos en el pizarrón, Lyserg continuaba en el fondo del salón, Mathilda y Marion fingían que no observaban a Hao y Kanna besarse, y los demás hacían su relajo.

El profesor Fausto llegó con un examen sorpresa. Al instante se escucharon las quejas por parte de los alumnos, pero se callaron cuando el profesor entregó las hojas.

—El examen está sencillo, es sobre lo que vimos ayer, al terminar tendrán la hora libre.

Manta fue el primero en entregar su examen, más o menos en cinco minutos. Diez minutos después le siguió Ren, y así fueron saliendo cada uno. Al final sólo quedaban Yoh, Tamao, Chocolove y Horo Horo. Tamao fue a entregar su examen, dando un suspiro al levantarse.

— ¿Qué sucede Tamao? Sueles ser de las primeras que termina un examen—. Se extrañó Fausto.

—Lo siento profesor, creo que estoy un poco distraída...— Respondió algo nerviosa.

—Debes mantener tus calificaciones si quieres seguir en este grupo...

—Lo sé...— Bajó la mirada.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no te cambiarán. Puedes salir.

Tamao salió apenada.

_No debo dejar que Yoh-Kun me distraiga, no quiero regresar a mi antiguo grupo..._

Sólo quedaban Yoh y Horo Horo. Fausto le dio una mirada a su reloj, y luego se levantó de su asiento.

—Bien chicos, entréguenme sus exámenes, no les afectará en su calificación— Se puso frente a la banca de Horo Horo.

— ¿Entonces para qué nos esforzamos en contestarlo?— Horo Horo le entregó el examen enfadado.

—Quiero asegurarme que están estudiando. Si no puedes terminar este examen, ¿cómo piensas que aprobarás los otros?— Cuestionó recogiendo el examen de Yoh.

—Al menos con los otros nos avisa cuando serán—. Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y si no lo hago?— Horo Horo se quedó callado—. Escucha, te conseguiré un tutor, y no quiero escuchar quejas, ¿entendido?— El peli-azul no se veía feliz por lo que le acababa de decir el profesor—. En cuanto a ti, Yoh, como eres nuevo, puedo entender que no contestarás todo el examen, pero igual te conseguiré un tutor. Hablaré con mis estudiantes más destacados, y en la salida les avisaré quien será su tutor, ¿de acuerdo?— Ambos asintieron—. Bien, disfruten el resto del día.

Los chicos salieron del salón.

—Es increíble que Fausto-sensei quiera conseguirnos unos tutores—. Decía Horo Horo con ambas manos en la nuca.

—Supongo que nos hace falta. Quisiera saber quién será mi tutor...— Se preguntó Yoh.

—O tutora—. Añadió Horo Horo—. Si hablaba en serio con lo del tutor, me gustaría que una chica linda me diera clases—. No dejaba de sonreír, imaginándose como sería su tutora.

Yoh ignoraba la cara de Horo Horo, y se fijó en que Anna y Ren hablaban de nuevo.

—Quisiera saber que se traen esos dos—. Hablo Horo Horo.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Esta mañana Ren abandonó nuestra discusión por irse a platicar con Anna. Me hace pensar que están saliendo—. Yoh se detuvo considerando esa posibilidad. ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Anna y Ren, saliendo?— ¿Y a ti qué te ocurre?

— ¡Ah!, nada, me quedé pensando... nada...

—Te gusta Anna-chan, ¿no es así?— Tuvo que hacer hasta lo imposible para no sonrojarse.

—Pe-pero que dices, no me interesa Kyoyama-san...— Se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces no te importa un comino lo que sucede en su vida...— Yoh se puso nervioso.

—Yo-¡yo no me refería a eso!

— ¿Entonces qué es, eh? dime.

—Yo...— No sabía cómo continuar.

—Tu...— Lo alentó a terminar su frase.

—No lo sé—. Y en realidad no lo sabía, o más bien no quería descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Anna.

—Hace un momento la llamaste Kyoyama-san, lo cual podría ser un indicio de que para ti es sólo una chica más—. Se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz detrás de ellos—. Pero cuando te pusiste nervioso me hizo pensar que sientes algo por ella, y llamarla "Kyoyama-san" hace pensar a los demás lo primero, ¿no es cierto?

—Lyserg, ¿podrías dejar de jugar al detective?— Le pidió Horo Horo.

—En realidad no, la llamo Kyoyama-san porque no le gusta que la llame por su primer nombre—. Lo contradijo—. Y además... me asusta verla enfadada.

—Le dice eso a todo el mundo, verás, ella no confía fácilmente en alguien—. Lyserg comenzó a explicarle el comportamiento de Anna, y prosiguió contándole lo que le pasó hace un año.

—Sabía que había sido novia de mi hermano, pero no pensé que él hubiera sido tan cruel con ella...

—Ya deberíamos entrar a clases, Amidamaru-sensei podría enfadarse si alguien llega tarde.

De nuevo, las clases tomaron un curso normal. Ahora que Yoh había conseguido amigos, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para preocuparse por su Anna, o por Hao, aunque de vez en cuando echaba un ojo para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Aún debía encontrar la manera de relacionarse con Anna, debía acercarse a ella y protegerla del peligro que representaba su hermano, aunque después de lo que Lyserg le dijo, no habría necesidad de repetírselo.

El día casi resultó ser perfecto. Al final Fausto habló con él y Horo Horo para avisarles de sus tutores. Llegó con un par de personas detrás de él.

—Muy bien, ya he hablado con los estudiantes y he encontrado a los compañeros perfectos para que sean sus tutores, Horo Horo, tu tutor será Oyamada Manta—. El nombrado dio un paso al frente y saludó a Horo Horo.

—Grandioso—. Masculló.

— ¿Algún problema?— Preguntó Fausto.

—No, no, ninguno.

—Bien, Yoh, tu tutora será Tamamura Tamao—. La nombrada imitó a Manta y dio un paso al frente.

—Tamao-chan...

—Si pueden comenzar las tutorías lo antes posible sería grandioso, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme, le prometí a Eliza una cena especial.

—Por supuesto/Claro— Respondieron todos.

— ¿Qué te parecería comenzar mañana? no tenemos mucha tarea, así que no será problema—. Comentó Manta a Horo Horo.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Es sábado, ¡no pienso estudiar en sábado!— Inmediatamente le replicó.

— ¿Acaso tienes planes?— Preguntó, pero en su cara se podía leer claramente lo que estaba pensando _¿planes? ¿Desde cuándo tiene panes?_

—Escucha—. Sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo. Comenzó a leer su lista de deberes, a los cuales Manta replicaba que eran estúpidos, que en realidad no eran la gran cosa.

— ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer hoy?— Le preguntó Yoh a Tamao.

—No, ¿quieres que comencemos las tutorías de una vez?

—Si—. _Es la mejor amiga de Anna, si puedo ser su amigo, probablemente logre acercarme más a Anna._

_Genial, lo que me faltaba, darle tutorías a Yoh, sólo espero que no afecte en mis estudios..._ Estaba preocupada, pero procuró no ser tan obvia.

— ¡Dormir no es un deber importante!— Manta gritaba a todo pulmón, ya desesperado por escuchar la lista de Horo Horo.

—Vamos a mi casa, allí podremos...— Fue interrumpido por alguien que lo llamaba desde lejos.

— ¡Yoh! Me esperaste, bien, vayamos a casa—. Se veía muy normal, demasiado.

—Le avisaré a mis padres que llegaré tarde...— Tamao sacó su celular.

— ¿Viene con nosotros?— Yoh podía sentir la furia de su hermano.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?— Lo estaba desafiando, sabía que tendría problemas.

— ¿Por qué viene?— Habló en un tono más bajo para que Tamao no lo escuchara.

—Necesito tutorías, y ella me las va a dar...— Fue interrumpido por su hermano.

— ¿Y por qué no te las puedo dar yo?— ¿Por qué estaba furioso? No le encontraba el sentido para que él actuara así.

—Fausto-sensei fue quien escogió a mi tutora, si quieres reclamar algo, reclámaselo a él—. Al parecer el comentario no le agradó a Hao. Yoh se sintió satisfecho.

—Listo, ya podemos irnos—. Dijo Tamao sonriendo, luego se dio cuenta de la tensión que había entre los dos—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No—. La voz de Yoh se escuchó fría, pero a él no le importó.

—Vamos—. Hao habló de la misma forma.

Nadie habló durante el camino a casa. Tamao no se atrevía a decir palabra por miedo a comenzar una discusión entre hermanos.

—Ha-Hao-Kun... escuché que tuviste un pleito con Ren...—. No sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero sabía que había metido la pata.

— ¿Y? ¿Eso que importa?— Fue cortante, no volteó a mirarla.

— ¿Eso que importa? ¡Toda la escuela sabe que Ren te ha dejado el ojo morado y dices que eso no importa!— Yoh quería gritarle un montón de cosas a Hao, pero no quería hacerlo frente a Tamao.

—No me dejaré ganar por un chico como ese, encontraré la forma de hacer que pague por lo que hizo—. Tamao nunca había escuchado a Hao hablar así, excepto cuando terminó con Anna.

—Olvídalo, okasan, dijo que ya no te metieras en líos...— Quería recitarle cada una de las palabras de Keiko...

—No me meteré en líos, nadie sabrá que fui yo quien le haga algo a Ren...— Hablaba con una seguridad que hacía enfadar a Yoh.

—Dime ¿por qué actúas así? ¿Cuál es el sentido de salir con todas esas chicas para que al final las dejes como si fueran un trapo sucio?— Se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

Hao no dijo palabra, siguió avanzando como si Yoh no le hubiera dicho nada. Llegaron a casa.

— ¡Ya llegamos!— Anunciaron ambos al entrar. Por entre las piernas de Hao pasó una sombra.

— ¡Matamune!— Se escuchó gritar a Redseb bajando las escaleras—. Matamune ¿dónde estás?

El gato miraba fijamente a Hao. A Yoh le extrañó ese comportamiento viniendo de un simple gato.

— ¡Está aquí!— Gritó Seyram, que había aparecido de la nada en la sala.

—No puedo creer que hayan dejado al gato quedarse...— Gruñó Hao.

— ¡Es tan lindo!— Exclamó Tamao al verlo. El gato seguía mirando fijamente a Hao, lo cual irritó mucho al segundo.

— ¡Deja de mirarme ¿quieres?!— Antes de ir con Redseb le echó una última mirada a Hao—. Me voy a mi habitación—. Subió con paso firme las escaleras.

—Supongo que estudiaremos en la sala—. Dijo Yoh tratando de desviar la atención de Tamao de su familia.

Sirvió dos tazas de té, una para él y otra para Tamao.

—No sabía que tenías medios hermanos— Tamao estaba sorprendida.

—La verdad, son hermanos adoptivos, verás, nuestro tío Camel tuvo que viajar a América por asuntos del trabajo, pero meses después nos mandaron la noticia de que había fallecido, por lo que mis padres adoptar a Redseb y a Seyram.

— ¿Y qué pasó con su madre?— No quería ser entrometida, pero quería conocerlo.

—Ella fue asesinada aquí en Japón, ellos no llegaron a conocerla, eran muy pequeños, pero han llevado bien la situación. ¿Te molestaría si hablamos de otra cosa?— Estaba incómodo, no debió de preguntar eso.

—Oh, claro, lo siento.

—Dime, ¿tú tienes hermanos?

—No, soy hija única—. Hizo una pequeña pausa para dar un sorbo al té—. A veces me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar, me gustaría tener a una hermana, como tu...— Yoh rio un poco—. ¿Qué ocurre? Lo que dije no fue para que te burlaras...

—Lo siento, es sólo que me hiciste pensar en que... a veces no apreciamos lo que tenemos, tú no tienes hermanos, y yo tengo a Hao, pero últimamente casi siempre nos peleamos, de hecho, Seyram y Redseb se llevan muy bien, pero casi no hablan con nosotros...

—Pero... son familia, la familia debe estar junta sin importar que, debes parar tus discusiones con Hao...

—Lo sé, créeme que quiero evitar tener una discusión con él, pero últimamente... se ha portado algo extraño...— Su mirada se perdió en un millar de recuerdos que pasaron por su mente.

— ¿Extraño?— No quería revelarle nada a Tamao, no aún, así que le sacó una excusa para no darle explicaciones.

— ¿Acaso no estamos aquí para darme asesorías?— Tamao quería continuar esa conversación, ¿Hao había comenzado a portarse extraño? ¿Que ya no era extraño desde el principio? Pero... esa actitud hacia Anna... si, definitivamente algo estaba pasando con Hao, pero Yoh no quería contárselo. Lo descubriría de alguna forma, tarde o temprano...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap ^^ si se me da la oportunidad les volvere ha hacer otro capitulo doble ^^**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
